The Tinker's Vengeance
by Gnomeflame
Summary: A Vengeful pony with a gruesome past plans to make everyone involved with the murder of his parents pay. But Rainbow Dash and her faithfull friends are told to stop him, can she save him or is it to late. rated T for dark content.


In one of the many forests of Equestria, there was a family who lived in a log cabin: the Tinko's. All of the members of the family were very close together. There was a Father, a Mother, a Son, and a little girl. The dad, Lester Tinko, had a very unique talent. He had a gear for a cutie mark that has been passed down for generations in the Tinko family. He built many great inventions, but slowly and progressively his inventions were getting more and more dangerous and harmful. One day, the father did something... Something that would change the Family forever...

One morning, the mother, who was a white mare with a curled blue mane and blue eyes, was up cooking the family's breakfast, and she woke up the son for his duties. "Oh my little tinker, time to get up. I need you to do some chores today, we need some water from the well" she said in a calm voice.

Then a little grey colt with a black mane stepped out from his room, pouting miserably. "Do I have to now mom! I was in the middle of fixing my toy's arm"! he said with an annoyed expression.

"I would have asked your Father, but he is in the middle of something important." she said in a calm voice, trying to keep her young daughter asleep 'till breakfast.

"Fine... I will go get a bucket, mom..." he then turned to a shelf and picked the bucket up with his teeth. As the son left the mother was smiling as she was seeing her boy helping around the house. As the young colt left the house, he began walking down the path to a nearby river. "Dad is always busy, now I'm having to do this tedious labor, and I just wanted to fix my ultimate mecha pony's arm." but as he went to the river, he saw three Equestrian guards bolt through the sky towards his direction. The little colt quickly jumped into the nearest bush to hide in. The Equestrian guards started their way to his home, and started banging on the door. 'Why are the guards here, what do they want from my parents?' The colt had thought to himself.

But as the mother opened the door expecting her son, a guard pushed her on the floor as the next two came in. "How dare you barge into our home like this!" the mother said furiously.

"SILENCE! WERE IS YOUR DAMMED HUSBAND!" he then stomped his hoof on her leg, breaking it. As the mother made a squeal, Lester came bursting in from the basement.

"What is going on in here Tinala!" he then was charged into the wall by one of the taller guards. As the black colt opened one of his purple eyes, the guard was up in his face.

"WHERE IS THE SCHEMATIC LESTER, YOU BASTARD! GIVE IT TO US NOW!" the guard barked out angrilly.

Lester just spit blood onto his face, "Come on! Is this all you got, scum!" he said, smirking a bit. His expression quickly changed as he spotted the other guard torturing his wife. "GET YOUR HOOVES OFF HER, EQUESTRIAN DOGS!" he yelled before getting stomped on, his ribcage cracking loudly and violently, causing him to grit his teeth hard in pain, trying not to scream out and give the guards the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"I'm afraid you're in no position to talk, Mr. Lester..." a guard who was as pale as ghost with a gold officer's cap on slowly walked up to Lester.

"Officer Greatmane... what the hell are you doing here, traitor!" the father snarled.

"Oh... Well I thought that was obvious... We are here for the schematics Lester. I would hate to kill your precious daughter..." a giant guard then carried the little mare by her red mane.

"You bastard, using your cowardly tactics, leave my kid alone!" he hissed.

"Oh really Lester... this is no longer a game you can win, give me the schematics, or your daughter perishes" said Greatmane in a disgusting grin.

,

As the son watched all this from a distance, he started to tear up. "Alright Greatmane... They're in the basement... now leave my kid alone!"

"Thank you Lester... But somepony has to pay for your crimes..." he said, laughing maniacally as the guard carried the girl out the building.

"No! Not Lilly! Don't take her away!" but then Greatmane walked up to him and stomped on his head, knocking the father out. He trotted to the mother, who was wobbling in pain. "Here... let me end it for you, little insect..." His voice was filled with venom as he looked down to the injured mare, and, with a quick, forceful stamp onto her head, killed her.

The little colt in the bushes held back his scream, but not his tears as he saw his mother's blood flow out across the floors. The guards all abandoned the building, still carrying the little mare, and they flew off. The son bolted back to the house, only to see his deceased mother, and his dying father. "S...on...come...over here" he said in a raspy, tired voice.

As the tearful little colt walked up to his father, he spoke shakily, "W why daddy...? why did they do this to us...?" he said now, crying in his dad's lap.

"B..because son... Because they're monsters... now you will have to carry my burden... you must learn, and make my latest experiments... for our vengeance son... I wish you all the luck in the world... I love you... farewell..." As the father lay dead, the young colt looked up into the air, and yelled out in a crushing anger and sadness. As the little colt wiped away his tears, he then went down into the basement to do what he was told, and begun his plan to avenge his family's demise.

*20 years later Present day Equestria, Ponyville.*

Ponyville was busy as always, and Pinkie pie was prancing down the path back to sugar cube corner, for today was a very special day. She would get to throw the kids at the Canterlot orphanage a great party. As she pranced, however, she spotted Rainbow dash doing some neat aerial acrobatics, and she called out to her friend excitedly, "OH, HEY RAINBOW! WANT TO HELP ME OUT IF YOU'RE NOT BUSY!" she said with her usual cheesy smile.

"Pinkie! there is no need to yell! I'm right above you, but sure. Whatcha'

need?" she said with curious eyes.

"Well I was thinking you could come to the orphanage with me, you know, since you're the best flier in all Equestria! And I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

Rainbow slightly blushed "Sure, I'll go with ya." she said as she landed in front of Pinkie.

"Great! that means you can also help me carry the stuff there, too!" she said in a happy tone.

"Oh yeah... I guess I can do that as well..." she said with a weak chuckle and a fake smile.

As the two mares walked down the path to Canterlot, they begin to converse. "Oh I'm so glad you could come Rainbow! everypony else was too busy with their jobs!"

"No problem, Pink! It's nice to spend some time with you, and hey, the kids should be excited about all the rad tricks I'm gonna perform!"

"OH! are you gonna do all the ones you have been doing for weeks now" said Pinkie, anxious to spectate her friend's tricks.

"You'll see once we get there Pinkie. I have a surprise waiting for all of you" she said with a cheerful laugh.

As they both laughed, they eventually reached their destination. A pony opened the Orphanage door for them carefully, "Welcome to our Orphanage! Pinkie shall help us with the party decorations, so Rainbow, you may look around for the mean time," said the mustached orange colt.

"Alright then, I'll look around, good luck, Pinkie!" she said patting her back. As Pinkie left with the orange colt, she saw several doors, but one in particular interested her. 'Why do they have a metal door here...?' She thought to herself. Before she could fulfill her curiosity, a cruel looking mare stepped in front of her, blocking the door

"What in pony hell do you think you doing! this is where the psychos are... Lousy bunch of animals..."

"What are you talking about lady? kids are kids. why can't I see 'em?"

"Are you that dumb? what part of Psycho do you not understand?"

"I didn't say I would go in their rooms, but I would like to at least talk to some of them..."

The old mare grunted as she opened the door, but there was only one child in the whole hallway. As Rainbow walked up to the room, she saw a small mare who was white, and had a red mane with turquoise eyes. Rainbow was angered by her condition. She was chained up to a wall and looked unhealthily malnourished for her age. As the lady walked up, she rammed her hoof on the bars. "Wake up, demon child! some moron is here to see you, monster."

Rainbow was shocked by the treatment that this lady gave her, but angered how she treated the little mare, "How dare you call her that! go away! I want to talk to her... Alone." she said in anger. The old mare sneered and gave her a nasty look, and then walked off. The caged mare walked over to Rainbow to get a better sight of her.

"Y..you are as pretty as they said you are..." the little mare said tapping her hooves together awkwardly.

Rainbow blushed a bit "You're... Very pretty yourself... Do you have a name...?" said the curious Pegasus.

The little mare took a while to answer this question, "M..my name is... Lilly, Ms Rainbowdash, it is a pleasure to meet you..." She said, looking up into her deep, crimson eyes.

"It's alright Lilly, you can just call me Rainbow... or Dash... whichever one you want to say." 'How could they keep such a kind child behind bars in this condition?' she thought to herself, Tears uncontrollably welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry... P please don't feel sorry for me, I did not mean to upset you." she responded, looking down to the ground shamefully.

"What are you talking about Lilly? You look like you're in a terrible condition..."

"Well they say... They say I'm the spawn of... a demon... and this I have to do this in order to be accepted into heaven..." she said now, looking up at Dash.

"That's ridiculous; you're not a demon in my eyes, you're a kind soul as far as I've seen."

The little mare then looked back up to her slowly, "D do you mean it Rainbow...? do you think I am a... a normal pony...?" she said in tears.

Then Rainbow put her hoof through the bars to touch her shoulder "Of course I do, and I will get you out of here one day. I promise." she said, looking at Lilly with loving eyes.

"HEY! RAINBOW! THE PARTY'S ABOUT TO START!" said Pinkie from outside the metal door.

"BE THERE IN A SEC!" she replied back. "Make sure to look out your window, after I'm done with my tricks, I'll be back to take care of you, alright...?" she said compassionately as she left.

"Good luck Rainbow..." she said as Rainbow left. But as she left the door closed behind Rainbow, and she was left there, alone in the dark.

As the festivities began, Pinkie was handing out slices of Mr. and Mrs. Cakes finest cakes to the children, and Dash was signing autographs as the kids came to her. Once they all ate, they began to gather outside in preparation of Rainbow's planned performance. Lilly was still in her room as she watched Rainbow perform from her window. As she bolted up into the air, she began to do several twirls as the colors of the rainbow began to fill the air as she twirled and bolted through the skies. All the children were excited to see the tricks, but Lilly watched the beautiful pattern she was making in the sky with the rainbow. ' Wow... she is so beautiful as she soars through the sky, her rainbows are so gorgeous.' Lilly had thought to herself.

But as Rainbow made her final twirl through the sky, somepony else had bolted past her, heading towards the orphanage. As she recovered her balance, she saw the pony, but soon noticed that he was not actually a Pegasus. His wings were mechanical, and he had a head piece that covered his head which had an artificial horn on it. He then bursted through Lilly's window, but not hitting her. "It has been a long time, Lilly" he said with his hoof out. "It is time for you to escape your torment" as she looked confused she eventually realized who it was.

"B brother... Is... Is t that you...?" she said in a soft, timid voice, hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes... I am here to take you away from this nightmarish place..." he said as Lilly had begun to climb onto his back.

But as Rainbow darted towards the opening in the wall the strange pony was darting away with Lilly on his back. But Rainbow quickly caught up with him, "You put her down now!" she said as the pony kept looking forward.

"You do not realize who you are dealing with, Pegasus of loyalty?" Rainbow had a shocked expression as she heard him say this, but his horn began to glow, along with his green eye pieces. Three spherical objects with dials on them appeared from his satchel, and the dials began to turn in his telekinetic influence. He punted the three of them at Rainbow, who skillfully avoided two of them, but when they all detonated, they took her off course as the shockwave hit her with a great force, nothing she couldn't handle, though.

"No brother, please! Don't harm her!" his little sister said worrying for Rainbow's safety. Her brother was surprised by this, and then replied.

"Why! Didn't these pony folk torture you!" he said grinding his teeth as he maneuvered through the sky. But then Rainbow was right back on his tail, soaring at high speeds. "She just doesn't quit does she, no matter I have a solution for this problem" he then had his wings expanded and a booster was activated making him soar through the sky like a jet. But Rainbow still kept up with him and he started to become frustrated, "I'm sorry Lilly... but this might harm her a bit" he then took some odd shaped grenades out of his satchel. When he lunged them at her, they exploded into a bright light that made Rainbow crash into a tree.

"RAINBOW, NO!" Lilly yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she said to him in an angered voice.

"Nopony must find out where my hideout is! You must understand! she is one of the elements of harmony! We cannot trust her, sister!"

As the two disappeared, Rainbow stood up, her mind in a daze "LILLY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" she said as she yelled in the sky. She than cried a bit before going back to the children, Pinkie was probably terrified as she bolted off, but as the rainbow maned Pegasus flew off into the sky, she was confronted by Luna. "Oh, P..princess Luna, w whatcha' need...?" she said, her voice faltering as she tried to hold back her tears.

"We need to talk, but first... I need you to gather up all of the Elements" she said in a worried voice.

(Sorry guys, I had to focus on school for quite a while now, but I'm back finally and hope to be making more chapters and stories for the site. One of my good friends on steam named Aqua helped me with the grammar errors in this one, please comment if there is something me and him missed)


End file.
